


I Can Be Your Everything

by metalbarbiex



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M, Out of Character, bethyl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalbarbiex/pseuds/metalbarbiex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bethyl AU. Beth is a real badass and Daryl is a rather shy guy. A bet makes something develop that wasn't supposed to ever happen. [AU, OOC] (Rated M for later smut and violence)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys. This is my first TWD fanfic.  
> It's AU and totally OOC. Beth is a badass here while Daryl is a pretty nerdy shy guy. They are same age and both in high school (well Beth not so often). Maggie is Daryl's sister as well as Hershel is his father and they live on the farm.  
> Beth is having problems with her parents so she is barely at home. She's having Merle as her older brother.  
> Two people who would never come together in any way. But a bet makes things fall in place and the story begins.  
> (!!!English is not my native language so please excuse any grammar issues!!!)

It was late afternoon when Daryl was done with his extra classes. He helped younger students with their homework and with learning for tests twice a week. It was Monday and the course had taken longer so he was really late and most teachers were gone already.  
Daryl had an old little car because he lived on a farm far outside the town.  
When he walked towards the street he saw the group of guys and girls. They were called the rebels because they only attended classes when they wanted and they were bullying younger kids.  
Jack was the leader of the group, he had a motorbike and was 19 already. He wore leather jackets and baggy pants with cowboy boots. All in black. He also had a rivet choker and some piercings.  
He had a girl always close to him, maybe she even was his girlfriend. She had most classes with Daryl when she attended any of them. Her name was Beth and she was just as bad as Jack.  
Her light blonde hair was always messy, her eyes with a whole lot of black eyeliner and eyeshadow and the lipstick was mostly in a dark shade of red or purple. She had a very slender body and always dressed in black. One piece of clothing she was wearing like everyday. It was a vest with angel wings on the back. Other than that she mostly wore short black leather skirts and tops. She had her lips pierced and Daryl thought he once noticed a tattoo on her shoulder although she was too young for one.  
The other people in their group were just dressed like them. Luna had her hair dyed black and red since she joined them.  
They stood on the street right in front of the school and smoked. Beth sat on Jack's bike with a cigarette in her hand. Harvey carried a bottle of whiskey around. He was part of the group as well.  
Everybody avoided them if possible but for Daryl it wasn't possible. He had to walk past them to get to his car.  
He was talking to himself in his mind. Just go past them and don't look at them. Just go past them and don't look at them. He repeated that in his mind all over again when he walked towards them. He had his bag over his shoulder and a few books on his arms. They didn't fit in the bag anymore.  
'Hey, Greene! Been crawlin' into teacher's asses again?' Jack shouted at him when he was right next to them.  
Ignore it, Daryl.  
'Hey, he's talkin' ta ya.' Beth got up from the bike and walked over to Daryl. 'People answer when they're bein' talked ta.'  
'Really, listen to the girl.' Harvey grinned.  
Daryl moved on but he didn't get far. Beth stood in front of him, blocking his way. She was shorter than him but he didn't want a fight.  
'Ya better stay here, Greene.' Beth gave him a push and Daryl stumbled back. 'We need money for booze. Yer pa's havin' lots of it so ya can share with us.' She raised an eyebrow, expecting Daryl to react.  
'My dad isn't rich. We just have a farm.' Daryl answered quietly.  
'Didn't ya hear what she said? Give us your money.' Jack came to stand next to Beth, wrapping one arm around her hips.  
'I-I-I don't have any with me.'  
'Stop tryin' ta fool us or this will end up in yer face.' Beth lifted her cigarette up and held it close to Daryl's eye.  
'Okay, okay.' Quickly he searched in his bag and took out the twenty dollar he had for fuel.  
'Good. Now get away and bring more next time.' Jack pushed Daryl to the side and he stumbled again.  
'Hey, Beth. What are ya doin' there?' Merle Dixon, Beth's older brother came around.  
'Leave me alone, Merle.' Beth rolled her eyes annoyed.  
'Told ya before if ya wanna teach someone a lesson, do it right.' Merle turned to Daryl and eyed him closely. 'If ya tell one word ta ya daddy, Greene, ya get ta know me. If ma lil' sister is getting' into any trouble 'cause of ya, ya'll regret it. Understood?'  
Daryl nodded and ran off to his car. He sat in it and locked it from inside. He realized he had no money with him anymore but he needed fuel or he wouldn't get home anymore. He watched the rebels walk away, surely to the next liquor store. After all they had Merle with them. He was known in town.  
Daryl took out his cell and called his older sister. 'Maggie, I ran out of fuel. Can you pick me up?'  
'Of course, Daryl. I'm on my way.'

While he waited for Maggie to arrive, he thought about what happened to him once more.  
The Dixon's were a redneck family. They were known in town for causing trouble. The father was screwed up and jobless. He was hunting in the woods often and 95% of the time drunk. The mother was as screwed up, it was said that she was a drug addict but the father didn't let her leave the house often. Merle Dixon had been in prison twice already. A lot of people feared him and only the sound of his motorbike coming across scared a lot of students.  
Daryl knew Beth for long. She had always been a bit weird and seemed very introverted until Jack came along and started flirting with her. She once was just a normal girl who kept her distance to everybody and then she turned into what she was now. Just the same redneck bitch as her brother.

A knock against the car window ripped Daryl out of his thoughts. He opened the door and stepped out to his sister.  
'Didn't you take any money?' Maggie asked looking at her little brother.  
Daryl shook his head. 'I forgot it this morning. I was a little late.'  
'Little stupid. Come on, we get pizza on the way back home. I am so hungry.' Maggie smiled as usual and went over straight to her car. Daryl's older sister was already done with college for two years. She had a well paid job but still living at home with Daryl, Daryl's mother and their father. Her own mother passed away long before Beth was even born.

Beth was sitting behind Merle, her arms wrapped around her brother so she wouldn't fall off the bike.  
Merle didn't live with them anymore and he didn't go in the house anymore since he moved out. He had promised Beth a million times to get her out of the family but as usually he didn't keep his word. Beth hadn't seen him in five days again.  
'Where have ya been?' Beth asked when they arrived at the small house.  
'Been in another town. Had ta clear somethin' with some guys.'  
'Ya need ta stop the crimes. Don't wanna visit ya in prison again.'  
'Says the one who drinks and smokes with not even 17. Am fine, Beth. And ya should stay off that Jack. He's got a thing goin' on with Becca.' Merle said.  
'He ain't betray me, Merle. Just take care not ta be caught.' Beth sighed and went to enter the house.  
'Did ya bring beer?' Her mother yelled once she heard the door.  
'I'm sixteen mom. I ain't get any beer anywhere.'  
'Woman! Bring me beer an' a sandwich.' her father shouted from the living room. He was totally drunk again but Beth had to walk through the living-room to reach her bedroom.  
When her father viewed her he got up to his feet stumbling. 'Where have ya been?'  
'Out with friends. Is that a problem?' Beth hated her father deeply. He was a cruel bastard. And she had to endure him over a year still until she could follow Merle by her own.  
'Yeah. Told ya not ta play whore for tha' fuckin' bastard 'gain. Women gotta stay inside an' care for the damn beer ta be cold.'  
'I ain't a whore.' Beth glared at her father. She knew what getting angry meant but she wouldn't let him call her a whore.  
'Ya look like one. Jus' like yer mother before one took control of her.'  
'Good ya know how whore's look like.' Beth growled.  
The drunk man gave her face a hard slap what brought tears to Beth's eyes but she would stand through this once more. It wasn't the first time after all.

The next day was quiet. Daryl was leaving the school with the other students. Beth had been in school today. Under all her makeup she looked like she didn't have that much of sleep last night.  
Daryl was scared they would be waiting for him again but they never did when he left the school with so many other students. They rather took money from the younger ones then.  
Today they weren't waiting for anyone. Daryl reached his car but before he got in he heard a fight not far away from him.  
'Fuck the law, Merle! I ain't goin' back to that place!'  
'Ya have ta! Ya can't live with me. I have a shit ass one room flat!'  
'So then I sleep under a bridge. I wish ya would just ever keep yer fuckin' promises, Merle.'  
He saw Beth angrily walking off in her black leather boots and her vest. Then he heard Merle driving off.  
Beth noticed him looking and immediately she glared at him. 'Fuck off, Greene.' she snarled and turned away.

The next day Beth wasn't in school. Neither were Jack and his gang.  
Daryl had been thinking about why Beth would rather sleep under a bridge. He knew her parents must be horrible but he had no clue how awful they really were.  
Spring Break was close and Maggie took off two weeks from work to spend some more time with her family.

Beth didn't appear in school anymore before the break started and Daryl didn't spend time pondering about her anymore.  
This day he was going to the cinema with Maggie. There was a new action movie they both wanted to see and so they went together.  
Daryl didn't really have any friends. Everybody thought he's weird for volunteering to help young students with their homework and studying.  
When Maggie and Daryl left the cinema talking about the great movie someone passed Daryl and hit him by the shoulder. It didn't hurt, still it was rude and usually people apologized for crashing into someone. That person didn't and when Daryl turned around to look after the person he viewed the long messy blonde hair and the short black leather skirt with the black boots and he knew why there had been no apology.  
'That was rude.' Maggie muttered.  
'Used to it. She's the daughter of the redneck family.' Daryl explained.  
'Beth Dixon? The last time I saw her she looked totally different.'  
'She joined Jack Dawson's group a year ago. Didn't think she would be that stupid.'  
'You know what people talk about the Dixon's. Their children are probably just as screwed up as they are. It's a shame such parents get to keep their children at all. In fact it's sad such people decide to have kids at all.' Maggie shook her head.  
'Let's not bother about that now. I am pretty hungry.'

School started again and Beth Dixon actually attended all classes of the first day. She was sitting in the right corner of the last row and had her sunglasses on.  
The first lessons the teacher didn't bother about it as he knew Beth wouldn't pay any attention anyway but in the next lessons the other teacher wanted Beth to take off the sunglasses and after a few minutes of discussing and threats about calling her parents she put away the glasses ad revealed a black eye. It looked pretty nasty as it was still visible even under all the eyeliner and eyeshadow.  
Lunch break was coming fast and Beth put back on the sunglasses. She went to the cafeteria to get something to eat. She took an apple and sat with her usual group. Daryl sat alone and ate his lunch. He couldn't do different but to glance at Beth.  
The group was talking intensely. Perhaps they were discussing who would be their victim of today. It was a sensation anyway they all were in school today.

'What is goin' on between ya and that woman Merle saw ya with?' Beth asked angrily. Merle had taken a photo to prove it to Beth.  
'Girl, get your shit together. She's my woman and you're my girlfriend. Ya don't let me touch ya so I need Becca as well.' Jack explained and grinned like it was the most natural thing.  
'I told ya why. I want ya ta stop seein' that bitch.'  
'Forget it, Beth. As long as you act prudish I ain't stop. But maybe I will if ya prove me you're not that lil' girl anymore.' Jack's grin formed into a smirk and Harvey, Luna and Chris were looking at him very interested.  
'What do ya want?' Beth asked rather annoyed than interested.  
'I bet ya wouldn't even get Daryl Greene to sleep with ya. You're that prudish not even the town's nerdiest virgin would consider fuckin' ya.'  
'Uhhh.' Luna said and giggled.  
Beth felt challenged by that. It wasn't that she loved Jack really, still she was jealous about that Becca and she didn't like men telling her she was weak or prudish or a whore. She was Bethany Dixon still and she knew what she was and what she could if she wanted.  
Beth didn't spare a thought on what she would do to Daryl by accepting the bet. The need to prove herself was greater than her conscience.  
She took Jack's hand and shook it. Looking at him she nodded. 'I'll prove a wrong. If I lose I'll leave ya alone forever.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys,  
> glad to see you liked this kinda weird idea of mine.   
> I continued now and I am sorry if the updates don't come too often but I am working on different shifts and have a big family. From August on I even have two jobs and I also write in German on another archive.  
> Anyway, I will always try to update asap.   
> Again I am sorry if there are grammar mistakes or stuff that could be better expressed. English is not my native language but I am trying my very best!

Beth was sitting in front of the laptop.   
She opened the skype she didn't use for ages. Daryl was in there as a contact since some years ago they had a study group formed on the platform.   
As she had expected Daryl was online. Beth pondered long about what to write him. She needed his attention, she needed to go out with him and in the end she needed him to want to sleep with her. The bet didn't say she actually had to sleep with Daryl Greene.   
Beth sighed and typed a simple hi before she sent it to him. 

Me: Hi.  
Daryl: What do you want? I bring money tomorrow, don't worry.  
Me: I ain't want ya money. I wanna go out with ya.  
Daryl: Are you sure you are Beth Dixon?  
Me: Accept the call.

Beth set up a video chat. He obviously didn't quite believe her what she could just understand.  
The window popped up and she could see an empty room while she herself sat right in front of the camera.   
'Get ya ass over here, Greene!' she said and rolled her eyes.  
'What do you want from me?' Beth heard his voice but she couldn't say where he was hiding.  
'Told ya I wanna go out.'  
'You know you took my money from me a couple of weeks ago and nearly wrecked my shoulder in the cinema? And now you want to go out?'  
Beth was annoyed that he still did not move in front of the web cam.   
'I have ta take yer money or Jack will kick me out of the group. They are my friends. I ain't have any other. Ya will nicely leave yer money at us but go out with me, though, alright?'  
'Er, not really. So you want me to go out with you to pretend in front of your friends that we did not go out and that you hate me still? I also wonder what friends that are.'  
'That ain't yer fuckin' business.' Beth snapped and was just about to close the chat when Daryl moved in front of the camera.  
'We have been friends once, Beth.' he said.  
'Nah, we haven't been. Hell, get that glasses off, ya look ridiculous.'   
'I need to wear them when I am on the computer.' he sighed.  
'No, ya don't have ta. Where do ya wanna meet?'   
Daryl nervously started looking around the room like he was searching for an excuse. Then he stopped and looked at his screen again. 'Beth, I can't meet you.'  
'Oh why? Do ya think you're somethin' better 'cause ya live on a farm? Get ya shit together, Greene.' Beth gave him a glare before she was ripped out of the talk by something hitting her window. She got up and looked out. It was Merle.   
'Sunday, 3 pm at Stacy's. I gotta go. Bye.' Without awaiting an answer Beth closed the laptop and went back to open the window.  
'What do ya want, Merle?'   
'Getcha ass down here!' her older brother yelled.  
'I'll see what I can do!' she shouted back and went down the stairs, taking care not to run into her parents. In the living-room she was stopped by her father, though.  
'Where're ya goin'?' he asked.  
'Seein' Merle or am I forbidden ta talk ta ma bro now as well?'  
'Watch ya words an' tell ya lazy ass brotha ta brin' a couple o' beer.'  
'Yeah.' Quickly Beth snuck past her father not to get in any trouble. He wasn't completely drunk yet. 

Daryl was confused. He sat in his room in front of the laptop and didn't understand the world anymore.  
Beth Dixon asked him to go out with her. After she took his money from him, after she pushed him and embarrassed him in front of her group. Was that a simple meeting now or even a date? Daryl was too irritated to think, he was still too surprised about Beth talking to him all of a sudden again.  
Maggie knocked the door and walked in then. She noticed the expression on his face and raised an eyebrow. 'What happened? You look like you've seen a ghost.'  
'Beth Dixon asked me to meet her on Sunday at Taco Bell. I don't even know why.'  
'Seems she's not all bad, huh? Will you go?'  
'I might.' he muttered.  
'Aw, my baby brother is having a date!' Maggie poked her brother in the side and grinned.  
'I doubt it's a date. I am sure there is Jack behind that.'  
'Why would he be?'  
'Maggie, they bullied me, they took my money, they called me names and all of a sudden Beth wants to meet up?'  
'Let's make a deal so. I wanted to go out with my friends anyway on Sunday. We will go and sit at Taco Bell so I can have an eye on you. If it turns out to be a date send me a text and we disappear at once! How about that?'  
Daryl really wondered how his sister made up plans so quickly. He agreed, though. 

It was Sunday about noon when Beth received a call from Jack, from the noise in the background he was with his slut again.  
'Beth, how's Greene doing?' he asked.  
'Seriously, Jack. We meet today. Ya didn't give me a time limit so shut up.' she snapped.  
'Fine, fine. I still am sure you will have no chance to win.'  
'We'll see that early enough.' Beth growled and ended the call.   
Pretty pissed off she began to look through her closet. She decided to keep her style. Meeting with Daryl was nothing she would change her style of dressing for.   
Her hair left messy and her make-up done she turned to leave but as usual she was stopped by her father.  
'Where're ya goin'?' he asked. Beth smelled the alcohol in his breath already and she just wanted to go but she knew she had to answer or she would just make things worse.  
'I'm meetin' someone from school.'  
'Dawson 'gain? Didn' I tell ya not ta play whore 'gain?'  
'If ya really wanna know, I am meetin' Daryl Greene. Do ya have anythin' against him as well?'  
'Tha farm boy? Hell, Beth, ya better ain't get in touch with 'em. Ya stay here an' help ya mother!'  
'I ain't doin' shit.' Beth snapped and immediately regretted it when the hand of her father hit her hard in the face. She tried to keep the tears in her eyes but she had no chance. 'Fuck ya, I hate ya!' she yelled and ran past the man. 

Beth didn't stop running until she reached the bus stop. She wiped her tears away not caring how her makeup would look. She couldn't wait to leave that house forever like Merle did. She hated her parents, her father for being the alcoholic asshole and her mother for doing nothing. After Merle left six years ago Beth was the one to feel her father's moods and aggressions. Of course she had felt them before already but since Merle was gone she got all of it and not just that little part.  
Her brother had promised her to take her away from their parents, he never did. He was rather busy with drugs and prostitutes. But after all he still kept visiting Beth every now and then when he wasn't in prison.

It was 3 in the afternoon and Daryl was nervously waiting in front of Taco Bell. Maggie was already inside the restaurant with her friend to have a look at her little brother.   
Beth arrived and looked at Daryl. He really didn't had to wonder that people kept bullying him the way he dressed. In fact it wasn't too bad. He wore normal jeans but instead of shirts with sleeveless sweaters over it he could start wearing normal shirts.   
He noticed Beth's look at his clothes but he didn't say something. He just didn't know what to say.  
'Let's go inside, I am damn hungry.' she said then and just went inside the restaurant and sat down at a table in a corner.   
Daryl followed her and while Beth had a look at the menu he was thinking about what to talk about. He and Beth had practically nothing in common. They used to hang out a few years ago but even that never alone.   
Daryl looked around and saw Maggie. She and her friend had swapped places so she could watch him better. 

After they got their food Daryl took a look at Beth. He saw the girl she once was and not the girl she pretended to be these days. Daryl had liked her but he had been sure she never would like him.   
'What did you do with your face?' he asked noticing her cheek to be blushed red and a little swollen even.  
'Not yer business.' Beth snapped and continued to eat.  
'Alright. So why did you want to meet?'  
'I ain't got an idea. Why didn't ya say no?'  
'You didn't leave me a chance to say no. Why did you want to meet if you actually don't want to?' Daryl asked again.  
'I am just tryin' ta convince ma pa I don't hang with Jack anymore.' Beth lied. She couldn't tell him about that bet.   
'He rather has you hanging out with me?'  
'Nah. He'd like me ta stick 'round home and get him beer.'  
'Doesn't sound like a good place to be.'  
'Guess why I'm here so.' Beth muttered her mouth stuffed with taco.  
'Could you keep your mouth shut if it's full, please? That's really gross.'  
'Hell, yer such a baby.' Beth rolled her eyes annoyed.

Some moments of silent eating passed until Beth noticed someone constantly staring at them. She turned and looked straight in Maggie Greene's face.  
'Seriously, ya brought yer sister ta take care of ya? What did ya think I wanted?'  
'I-I-I just wasn't sure you would really come alone. Listen, since you joined Dawson's group, you really scare me. I know who you were once but you changed so much.' Daryl explained.  
'I was a nobody. Now I have people 'round me at least. They respect me.'  
'As long as you do what they want.'  
'All is better than endin' up like ya. The ass crawlin' nerd!' Beth jumped up and without saying another word she left.  
Totally confused Daryl walked over to Maggie. 'She saw you and left. I didn't even get the point of this meeting.'

Beth arrived at home and she knew she would go to hell after just leaving in the afternoon but she didn't care.  
If Daryl would go on talking about the past she would never be able to win the bet. The past was over, she was a new person, she was strong and nothing could bring her down. Especially not Daryl Greene with his poor tries of bringing back old times.   
Beth didn't bother to be silent and to try to get past her drunk father, she just walked in the living-room and faced her father directly.

Daryl headed home with Maggie and Gina, the friend who joined her at Taco Bell.   
Maggie and her were discussing what Beth could have wanted from Daryl but they didn't come to any conclusion that would make any sense.   
As Daryl's parents weren't in town for at least a week he was practically alone since Maggie decided to stay at Gina's. They said goodbye and he watched Maggie drive off.   
Daryl went outside to have a last look at the horses shortly after the clock showed midnight. When he wanted to return into the house he saw someone sitting on the porch.. Getting closer he noticed the messy light blonde hair.  
'Beth? What are you doing here at this time?' he asked and went closer but what he saw then made him gasp in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Beth change her mind or what is going on here? I have so many ideas still.  
> Please leave me a review if you liked my story so far :)  
> thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter and especially for the favs and follows :-)  
> We are getting closer to the main story line.   
> These first three chapters were more like a little back story of them.   
> I am currently also working on a new Bethyl AU :)  
> Enjoy this chapter now!

'What happened?' Daryl gasped when he was able to have a look at her face.  
Her lip was burst, she had a black eye and several bruises all over her face and her arms. A nasty looking cut over her eyebrow was still bleeding and had a left a lot of dried blood on her face. Black trails of makeup stained her cheeks as well. The black shirt she wore under the angel wing vest was ripped just like the black tights.  
'I fell.' she said, her voice sounded broken.  
'Sure.' Daryl nodded. Apparently, she didn't want to tell him the truth and he could understand that so he didn't bug her for an answer.  
Instead, he opened her the door to the farm house and led her into the kitchen where he searched for an ice bag. He handed it to her and went into the bathroom to search for some band-aid and ointment. When he returned Beth had sat down on one of the chairs. She glanced around the kitchen. Everything here looked different, the kitchen was as clean as possible, the light olive walls matched the beige kitchen counter perfectly just like the white table with the white chairs. There were pictures on the walls and other decoration all over the room. Most of the pictures showed Daryl with his sister Maggie.  
This kitchen was the complete opposite to the kitchen at Beth's place. It was messy and stuff was standing around, there barely was any food in the house since the fridge had to be full of beer and there was not any decoration. Nothing fitted together, the whole furniture was cobbled together from wherever a sale was going on. It wasn't like Beth cared for it anyway since she barely was at home. 

'I can't reach my dad. Maybe we better drag you to a doctor.' Daryl muttered as he put away the phone.   
Beth shook her head no and kept the ice bag to her face. Daryl took a cloth and wet it with warm water. He stepped in front of Beth and went down on one knee. He started to softly scrub off the dried out blood from her eyebrow to the corner of her eye over her cheek. Eventually, his eyes got stuck on hers, she felt his glance but she avoided it and looked down on her lap.   
'I think, there's nothin' wrong with ma eyes.' she snapped after a moment.   
Daryl realized he had literally stared into her eyes longer than he had planned to. He blushed and went on cleaning up her face. When he was done he applied ointment on the cut over her eyebrow and on her broken lip. He got the band aid ready and applied it to the cut as well.   
'Why did you come here instead of going to your friends?' Daryl asked when he was done on her face. He glanced at her arms and saw the bruises on them, they clearly were shaped like someone had a too firm grip on her but he couldn't quite figure out who. Probably Jack, maybe he found out about their meeting.   
''Cause I ain't show myself ta ma friends like this. Can I sleepover here? I don't wanna go home so.'  
Surprised Daryl nodded slowly and handed her the telephone. With a quizzical expression on her face she looked at him.   
'You should at least call your parents so they know where you are.' Daryl shrugged his shoulders. 'Are you hungry?'  
'I ain't doin' shit.' Beth snapped and put the phone on the table.  
'What do ya have fer food?'   
'Anything you want. I could even cook something.'  
Beth raised her eyebrow and stood up to have a look in the fridge herself.   
'So ya can cook? I want a steak so.'  
'Alright.' Daryl shrugged and got one of the steaks out of the fridge and also a pan.   
'I've been kiddin'. I just take a sandwich.' Beth rolled her eyes. 

While Beth ate her sandwich in the kitchen, Daryl went upstairs to get the guest room ready for her. Before he sneaked into Maggie's room to get Beth something to wear for the night. He put a towel in the guest room and the top and shorts he got from Maggie as well before he returned to the kitchen.  
'I got you the guest room ready. You can take a shower if you want, too. Just take Maggie's stuff. I got you some of her clothes for sleeping as well.'  
Beth didn't want to appear thankful but in fact she was. She didn't think he would let her stay after all she did. The bet was out of her mind this night, she was just grateful he didn't kick her out. 

Beth washed off the rest of her makeup after she had a long hot shower. Another thing she wasn't used to. Her father only allowed quick warm showers to save money for beer.   
She put on the black tank top and the baby blue shorts before she brushed her long blonde curls. For the first time since her father's attack she took a look in the mirror. Her face didn't look too bad anymore if she ignored the black eye. Anyway, she was used to looking like this. Her back was burning as the hot water left her skin. Beth didn't care about having some new scars. Two years, she repeated in her mind, two years then I am gone.   
Leaving her hair wet she left the bathroom and wanted to disappear into the guest room to get a few hours of sleep but instead she bumped into Daryl who dropped the new ice bag he got for Beth. He picked it up and held it out to her.  
'Sorry.' Beth muttered unintelligible and took it.   
'I think you shouldn't go to school tomorrow.' Daryl said.  
'I ain't goin' 'till I look acceptable 'gain. Bitches ain't lemme keep ma sunglasses on.' Beth sighed.   
Daryl noticed she didn't wear any makeup right now and he noticed how beautiful she was still, her big blue eyes, her creamy skin and the delicate features.   
Before she could snap at him again he averted his gaze and wished her a good night. When he just wanted to walk into his own room Beth grabbed his wrist. Surprised he stood still and glanced at her.   
'Y'ain't goin' ta school either, are ya?'   
'I can't just skip a day because of nothing, Beth.'   
'What if yer pa comes home?' She bored her big blue eyes into his own and Daryl slowly understood.  
'Wait, you didn't plan on going back home tomorrow?'  
'Actually not.' Beth muttered, not averting her eyes still.  
'I'd like you to tell me why. You refuse calling your parents, you don't want to tell me what happened to you and you don't want to go home. Why?' Daryl asked his voice being a lot more firmly than he had planned on.   
'Not yer business.' Beth averted her face and turned around on her heel to slam the guest room door shut. 

After Daryl got ready for school he went downstairs to prepare breakfast and tea. Beth was a closed book to him. The one moment she was silent and talking to him normally, the other moment she was snapping and glaring. He had no clue why she was here and how long she wanted to stay and what happened to her and not knowing all these things made him go crazy. He knew his parents wouldn't be back until the next weekend but Maggie would come back and she surely wouldn't welcome finding Beth Dixon in the house in her clothes even.   
Daryl brought her some breakfast into the guest room. He placed the tablet on the nightstand and woke her up by shaking her shoulder a little bit.   
Beth moaned and shifted around in the bed before she slowly opened her eyes. Still drowsy she glanced up to Daryl.  
'Good morning. I made you breakfast. If you still want to get yourself ready before we have to least you should hurry a little, though.'  
'Ready fer what?' Beth muttered drowsily.   
'For going home. I will drive you.'   
'I ain't goin' home.'   
'I won't leave you alone here. Maggie could come home any time as well.'  
'I give a fuck! I will not go home!' Beth snapped and glared at Daryl. Without all the black makeup she appeared a lot less scary than usual, he noticed.  
'You will or you tell me why you don't want to go home.' Daryl tried to appear strict but his attempt was fruitless.   
'Fuck ya, Greene. I ain't tell ya shit.'   
'I can force you into the car, believe me.'   
Beth let out a sarcastic laughter and glanced at him from head to toe. 'I highly doubt that.'  
Daryl rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her roughly out of bed. Beth struggled to stay on her feet when he pulled her across the guest room. On the hallway she freed her wrist and wanted to flee to the bathroom so she could lock herself into it but Daryl quickly pushed her against the wall and pinned her wrists to it.   
'Let go of me.' Beth growled giving him another death glare.   
'Not until you gave me answers.'   
Beth tried to pull one of his legs away with her foot so he would have to let go of her but instead she just accomplished him to make a step closer to her. Their bodies were only inches apart, as well as their faces. Beth glared at him, he didn't hurt her, he brought up a tension between them she didn't want to be there.   
Daryl got uncomfortable finding her body so close to his own, there was a strange feeling flushing through his body. He liked Beth back then, she was his first crush ever but things changed, or didn't they? Seeing Beth without that loads of makeup and without all those clothes she started wearing brought something back he couldn't quite get a grip on.   
He glanced all over Beth and noticed her doing the same. Instinctively, he brought his face some closer to Beth's and he could feel her breath on his skin what sent a shiver all through his body. He had never kissed someone before but right now it seemed right to do and so he shyly brought his lips on top of hers to kiss her softly. It felt strange but not too bad, at least in Daryl's opinion.   
Beth didn't expect this, she felt uncomfortable with the whole situation and then Daryl even kissed her. Beth has been kissing with Jack already but this now was completely different. Totally out of her mind she replied the kiss at first before her brain came back to life. This was completely wrong and had to stop and so she pulled away but still remained close to him. With a rather mean smirk she looked him straight in the eyes. 'Oh Daryl, if there only would be someone wantin' ta be kissed by ya.' she whispered before she brought her knee up straight into his crotch.  
Daryl hissed in pain and collapsed on the ground while Beth took that chance to grab her phone from the guest room and run straight into the bathroom where she locked herself in.   
She dialed Merle's number quickly and tried to hold back the tears that were coming up in her eyes.   
'Merle, can ya pick me up?' Beth muttered her voice slightly strangled by her tears. Panic was creeping up inside of her, she didn't want to get any attached to Daryl, she hadn't wanted that kiss and by now she regretted coming here at all. Beth couldn't quite explain the panic inside of her, she just was getting into something she didn't want to get into. The bet came back to her mind and for the first time she asked herself if she was really able to do something like that to someone like Daryl. He was so kind and took care of her even if she treated him like crap.   
'Where're ya at?' Merle asked.   
'At the Greene farm. Please, hurry up. I need ta get away from here.' Beth said before her voice broke. She hung up without waiting for an answer and dropped the phone to the ground, followed right by herself. She leaned her back on the bathtub and pulled her knees to her body to hide her face in her arms.   
Daryl knocked the door several times but Beth didn't answer him, she just wanted Merle to arrive finally so she could leave this place. 

When she heard the familiar sound of her brother's motorcycle she quickly left the bathroom, put on her own clothes again and wordless rushed past Daryl in the kitchen.   
Outside Merle waited on his bike. Beth ran towards him, her tears had dried but she still just wanted to get away from that place. She said behind Merle and wrapped her arms around him.   
'What's goin' on with ya?' Merle asked.   
'Just shut up and drive.' Beth sighed.

Some time later Merle and Beth sat in Merle's tiny shabby apartment. He had opened himself a beer and looked at his sister.  
'Asshole had a fit again?' Merle asked pointing his chin at her face.  
'Told him ta fuck himself. When I returned home he was already waitin'.' Beth shrugged her shoulders like it was just casualty.   
'Why ya've been at the Greene farm so?'  
'Couldn't reach ya and Greene is too much of a pussy ta sell me out.'  
Merle grinned and took a sip from his beer. 'Why'd ya cry so?'  
'Not yer business, Merle.' Beth glared and averted her gaze from him.   
'Come on, Bethy. Tell good ole Merle.'   
'He kissed me and I didn't want it. That's all. Shut up now.'  
'Baby Bethy got kissed, aw.' Merle grinned still.  
They remained silent a while but then Merle's cell rang and he picked up the call. Beth listened closely but she didn't get a catch on what he was talking about. It was no long call but it sounded pretty mysterious.   
'Gettin' into drug business 'gain?' Beth asked, glancing at her brother with her eyebrow raised.  
'Nah. Somethin' better. Get yaself ready. We're leavin'. Gonna visit someone.' Merle got up and walked to the door waiting for Beth who threw on her angel wing vest and her boots before she came after him. 

They arrived in a shabby corner of the town where most of Merle's businesses took part and went straight to a bar. Beth gave Merle a questioning look. She wasn't even 17 and if anyone would want to see her ID she would be in trouble.  
'Calm down, Bethy. Jus' glare at everyone.'   
They went inside and sat at the bar, Merle ordered two Jack and Coke while he searched the small, smelly room. 'Ya drink that with me.' Merle announced and handed one of the shots to Beth.   
'It's not like I never had that.' Beth sighed and rolled her eyes. 'What're we doin' here?'   
'Wait an' see.' Merle nodded at one man who entered the bar and he moved over to them.   
'Hey, Shane. Do ya have 'em?'   
The man Merle called Shane nodded and discretely handed him an envelope. Beth was irritated, did she just become witness of some illegal activity?   
'Ya get yer money as soon as I got ma money from Phillip.' Merle said in a muffled voice.  
'Take your time, Dixon.' the man said and retreated to leave the bar again.   
Merle ordered another shot for him and Beth and put the envelope in the inner pocket of his jacket. 

When Merle and Beth left the bar she still had no clue what was in the envelope but arriving at his bike he stopped and pulled it out again.   
'This, Bethy, is the key ta our new life in Atlanta.' Merle handed his sister the envelope and she reached inside of it and took out an ID card. She recognized her picture on it and her gaze went on to the date of birth.  
'Yer officially 21 now.' Merle said and sat on his bike. 'Ya get home, I distract the asshole and ya get only the necessary stuff and come out 'gain. Then we leave off ta Atlanta. Don't worry 'bout Shane. He's just a cop makin' a lil' extra money.'  
'Ya think anyone would believe I'm 21? Ya make illegal deals with a cop? And who's Phillip?'   
'If ya keep paintin' yer face. Shane's ta trust and Phillip is owing me money for somethin' I did for him couple o' weeks ago. Now hop on.'

It's been three weeks since Daryl had seen Beth the last time. She didn't appear in school anymore, neither anywhere online. People in school had a rumor going around about the Dixon siblings fled out of town. Daryl didn't know if he could trust these rumors but he didn't even see Beth with her usual group anymore.   
He knew, if she was really out of town he would probably never see her again and maybe it was better this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. Beth left all behind her, not in the most legal way but well, that's how we know Merle, right?  
> I am sorry for any strange wordings or grammar issues. I am not English.   
> If anyone wants to beta my chapters, I'd appreciate that very much.  
> Thanks to my most favorite bitch 'BethylLove' for her support and the constant bantering which inspires me a lot.   
> I've got a twitter if anyone wants to follow. It's @OMFGDarylDixon :-)
> 
> Leave me reviews please, pretty please :-)  
> Hugs to you all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we are starting the main storyline. We are in Atlanta and we are going to meet a lot of people we already know, still in this story everybody is OOC and not matching the age they might have or had in the series.  
> Thanks to BethylAddixon, Vaciliant and BethylLove for the reviews on the last chapters :)

Four years later …

Daryl had started to push Beth out of his mind after she didn't appear anywhere anymore. The rumors were true, the Dixons left the town, leaving their parents behind. From what Daryl heard the mother had tried to find them and wanted to go to the police but the father didn't want her to. For him, Beth was just a slightly painful memory, an unanswered crush but even though, his first kiss and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget how it felt to kiss her lips.

Daryl sat in a bar with his friends Rick and Glenn. They were all going to the same university, still not studying the same though. Rick was going to be a policeman, he was Daryl's age, while Glenn was studying something about photography, he was some older than Daryl and Rick since he decided to study after already working a couple of years as a pizza deliverer. Somehow, when Daryl brought his friends home with him the last summer, Glenn and Maggie had started dating. Daryl didn't mind that in any way. He liked Glenn.   
Rick also had a girlfriend who was pretty annoying in Daryl's opinion. Her name was Lori and she was practically glued to Rick about twenty-four hours.   
Daryl was glad he finally found some friends in Atlanta, before he went to the university he was already scared he would end up like in high school.   
Rick liked to visit new places so they ended up in a pretty run-down bar in a darker corner of the city.   
This place had a live show every Friday night and even though Rick and Glenn had their girlfriends they couldn't help but stare at the scantily dressed dancing and singing women. Pouring down one drink after another time passed by. Daryl was not interested in staring at these women wiggling their hips. He liked a few woman's voices but that was all.   
'Hey, look at that one!' Rick said scuffing Daryl's shoulder and pointing on the stage.   
'Nah, not interested.' Daryl muttered.   
'Come on, don't be such a bore. You could need a girlfriend.'  
'I am fine, Rick. Right now, I should be studying instead of drinking actually.'  
Rick rolled his eyes and turned back to watch the stage. All women who performed first were gone, instead one single woman appeared, being an extreme opposite to the former ones. She looked a lot younger, too, maybe around 21. Also her outfit wasn't as short of material as for the others. This girl had something dark about her, something Rick couldn't quite put his finger on.   
'Really, look at her, Daryl. She's completely different.'  
'Hell, Rick, you are annoying!' Still Daryl averted his gaze off the table to have a look on the stage just for Rick to stop bugging him. Daryl dropped his drink as he glanced at the woman.  
She was dressed in black plateau heels and a strapless, short and tight black leather jumpsuit. The light blonde hair hanging down to the middle of her back in smooth curls, her eyes outlined by a lot of black eyeliner and eyeshadow forming a sharp contrast to the pale creamy skin. The clear voice from her song didn't match her appearance at all but the song she was singing was as dark as her, just like her dance. She wiggled her hips smoothly to the rhythm of her song, making a lot of men whistle in sensation. The people here liked her a lot more than the other women and that probably was the reason why she got the stage for herself.   
Daryl didn't trust his eyes, he blinked a couple of times before actually realizing it was Beth Dixon. He didn't think he would ever see her again, especially not in Atlanta. He tried to tell himself it couldn't be her but his attempts were pointless. There was no way to deny who she was.

'I'd bet my ass she's high.' Glenn said, ripping Daryl roughly out of his thoughts.   
'Why should she be high?' Rick asked before he glanced at Daryl and the dropped drink. 'What's wrong, man? Did you have one too many or do you like that girl so much?' With a grin he turned back to the stage.   
'Who would put that loads of makeup on if they wouldn't be trying to distract from their dilated pupils?' Glenn explained also looking up the stage where Beth was still singing and sexy dancing around. A huge black man was just pulling some man outside the club for whatever reason.   
'Nah, I bet she's not even 21 yet and the makeup covers that up well.' Rick muttered not averting his gaze from Beth.  
'Maybe you two should take your eyes off these girls since you both have a girlfriend.' Daryl sighed and took out his smartphone to read a little. His mind screamed to go home but Rick and Glenn would ask why and he had no answer but to avoid Beth. 

Like half an hour later the show came to an end and all the women went to sit at the bar. Daryl stared on his phone hiding his face with his hair. Beth wasn't far, she sat with a dark haired woman and enjoyed a cocktail. He just hoped she didn't recognize him yet or avoided him on purpose.   
'Are you in need of a charger or why are you so tensed up staring at your phone?' A voice behind the bar asked. Daryl jumped and looked straight in the face of a black woman who apparently was the bartender. Rick and Glenn next to him burst out in laughter while Daryl's face got a touch of pink on his cheeks.   
'I-I-I just-' Daryl started stuttering but snapped his mouth shut again.  
'The name's Sasha. Did you enjoy the show?'   
'Yeah, we did. I'm Rick and that's Glenn and pinky here is Daryl.' Rick grinned and gave Daryl a scuff on the arm.   
'Why don't ya go and chat with the girls? Once they are off stage they enjoy some company a lot. Just don't talk o Beth, she doesn't like that.' Sasha said and pointed her chin at her while cleaning some empty glasses.  
The door opened and some cheers were to hear. Curious about who the crowd cheered at, the three men turned around. Daryl swallowed hard when he watched Merle Dixon making his way through the guests and he quickly turned back at Sasha.   
'Who's that?' Rick asked and ordered a new round for him and his friends.   
'That's Merle. Beth's big brother. He doesn't like guests talking to her, to be honest he's not even fond of her here. But we all know he would dislike it even more if she would help his business out.' Sasha explained as she refilled their glasses.  
'His business?' Glenn asked.  
'He's running something with Officer Walsh and with a guy who calls himself The Governor. Don't ask me what exactly that is. Are you guys new in town? I've never seen you here before.'  
'Daryl and I are here for around two years yet, we're studying with Glenn but he's from here.' Rick answered after he swallowed his drink in one sip.  
'Your friend's not really talkative, is he?' Sasha grinned and handed Rick a new drink. 

Sasha went on talking to Rick and Glenn while running the bar as Daryl glanced over to Beth and Merle. Beth had thrown on a leather jacket and exchanged the high heels with boots. Daryl tried to hear what they were discussing about but they were too far away.   
A moment later Merle was pulling Beth forcefully out of the club by her arm.  
'I am able to go home alone, Merle!' Beth snapped at her brother.  
'Told ya to be back by midnight and you're still here.' Merle rolled his eyes and smacked the door shut behind them,   
Daryl realized it was past midnight already and got up to leave since he was working at Carol's Cafe on Saturday mornings to earn some extra money.   
'I gotta go.' Daryl said to Rick while he put his jacket on and searched for his money to pay his drinks.   
'Already? It's ten minutes after midnight!'   
'Yeah, I have to work in the early morning.' He put fifteen dollar on the bar and left without waiting for Rick and Glenn. He wanted to hear what that whole thing was about and why Merle and Beth appeared here in Atlanta all of a sudden. He was there for over two years already and he never saw them anywhere. Of course, Atlanta was a lot bigger than his home town but he visited most of the places with his friends already.   
Daryl stood still once he was out of the door, trying to make out where Merle and Beth had gone.   
'Fuck ya, Merle. One day you'll get caught and then I'm all alone again.' Daryl heard Beth snapping from around a corner where the parking lots were.   
'That's why I asked you ta be there. I wish ya would quit that job.'  
'I will not! We need that money and it's the only money we make in a legal way.'  
'Not really, Bethy. You aren't 21 yet, so yer not allowed ta work in a bar. Hell, hop on, we are too late.'  
The fight was followed by the growling sound of an engine of a motorbike rushing past Daryl far too fast.  
It was interesting, Daryl thought, the Dixon’s left to Atlanta and apparently Merle had pulled Beth into his criminal activities without her actually wanting it. 

At exactly 6:00am Daryl entered the little cafe of Carol who was already busy baking bread and croissants for the people who would come for breakfast. Daryl was helping her out on Saturday mornings and on Wednesday afternoons for some money. Saturdays even Carol's daughter Sophia helped out, she was just fifteen but the people loved her and her service.   
'Good morning, pookie.' Carol waved at Daryl when he walked around the counter.  
'Good morning, Daryl.' Sophia greeted with the usual smile on her face while kneading dough probably for some cookies for the afternoon guests.  
'Good morning, you two. I open up once I'm ready!' Daryl knot the white apron around his hips and threw on the baby blue polo shirt he was wearing for his shifts here.  
'No rushing, it's just six.' Carol smiled and put the baking sheet with the croissants on in the heated oven.   
'How was your week, Daryl?' Sophia asked as she added chocolate chips to the cookie dough and went on kneading it.   
Daryl set up the coffee machine and got the already finished pastries neatly positioned on the counters before he opened the doors of the cafe and carried the small tables and chairs outside when the first people already arrived to have some breakfast. When Daryl was done he went to the guests inside who sat down at the tables and asked for their orders. Eventually he went back behind the counter and told the orders to Carol while he got the coffee and tea ready.   
When he just delivered the orders to the tables he was roughly being yelled at.   
'Hey, do I get served here as well or are ya ignorin' me on purpose?!'  
Daryl jerked and turned around facing Beth. She looked like crap if he was honest. From the messed up make-up and her still wearing the black jumpsuit from last night he could make out she probably didn't sleep yet. Frightful Daryl glanced behind the counter to see if Sophia was rushing to her already but the girl was busy with another costumer and so he had to go and serve Beth if he wanted or not. As he made his steps closer to her table he told himself he would not look at her and he would not talk to her apart from asking for her order. And so he did, keeping his eyes on his notepad he stood right in front of her seat and waited for her answer.   
Beth didn't look at him either, she was totally sunk into her smartphone and typing something in it.  
'A triple espresso with a hell lot of sugar and a damn chocolate croissant. Fast! I have appointments.' she snapped not looking up from her phone. Glad about that Daryl nodded and returned behind the counter.  
'What's wrong, pookie?' Carol asked concerned when she saw how pale he was. 'Do you feel sick? You can go home any time.'  
'Could you bring that order to that woman at table three? I know her and I am really not into her recognizing me. Haven't seen her in four years and to be honest, I don't want to. So could you, please?' Daryl had a frown on his face and he hoped Carol wouldn't ask too much.  
'Of course, no problem. Calm down, pookie.'

Beth really went away without seeing him although he ran around the cafe the whole time. Daryl still kept his face hidden from her just to be sure she really wouldn't notice him. Beth brought so much chaos into his life with her sudden appearance everywhere he went.   
At midday Daryl met up with Rick, Lori, Glenn and Maggie and he instantly hoped to get a chance to talk to his sister alone. After all, Daryl and Rick had no clue about Beth and Daryl wanted it to stay that way.   
They had lunch at pizza hut and of course Lori was glued to Rick again and so they soon ended up kissing each other and forgetting the world around them.   
'Excuse me a moment, please.' Glenn said and got up heading to the restrooms and Daryl immediately took the chance of Rick being distracted and Glenn being gone.  
'Maggie, Beth is here in Atlanta.' he said lowering his voice just as much that Maggie could still understand him.   
'Beth Dixon? Are you sure? What would she do here?' Maggie raised her eyebrows and looked pretty much like not really believing Daryl.  
'She's got a job at some tiny club we saw her last night and this morning she appeared at Carol's.'  
'Did she see you? Did you talk?' Maggie asked a little upset.  
Daryl shook his head no. 'She didn't notice me yet and I don't want her to. I'm done with her, Maggie.'  
'Done with whom?' Glenn asked and sat back down next to Maggie.  
'Doesn't matter.' Daryl muttered and leaned back in his chair as also Glenn and Maggie got lost in a kiss. Daryl rolled his eyes and sighed annoyed. He knew why he didn't like going out with couples but he was also not liking Rick's and Glenn's plan for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Daryl doesn't really like Beth appearing and what is she getting into with Merle?  
> I hope you liked it, drop me a review and check out the stories by BethylAddixon and BethylLove, they slay!   
> :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, so today I had two two-hour long roadtrips and so I had a lot of time and wrote this chapter.  
> It's a little drama because I love that.  
> Thanks for your reviews and favs :-)  
> Enjoy!

The evening came sooner as Daryl liked it. Glenn and Rick planned to go in Sasha's club again and to see what was going on in there on Saturday nights Daryl feared he would get confronted with Beth again what he wanted to avoid with everything he had. Lori and Maggie didn't join them, they had planned to meet with Andrea and have a girl's night.   
The three men arrived at the club and went inside to sit at the bar again where they were greeted by Sasha right away. 'Good to see you again. Have ya seen my brother Tyreese the last time?' Sasha pointed at the huge black man who threw out the troublemaker the night before.   
'Hi guys, ready for the greatest show on earth? It's raven's night and you'll love it, I am sure. Saw how ya couldn't take your eyes off of Beth last night already.' Tyreese gave them a grin and went towards the stage.  
'What's raven's night?' Rick asked curiously and glanced on the stage where just the last candles were being lit. The stage was decorated with a lot of black and blood red candles, the wall was covered in black satins and on the ground there were a lot of red rose leaves.   
'It's Beth's night. She's running these each month for a year already and she really slays it. We never have as many guests as on raven's night. Her voice is amazing but this night she decides on the songs and the decorations. If you liked yesterday, you will love today. Just don't stare at her, Merle will be here and he doesn't like people staring at her.' Sasha explained and pushed three shots their direction. 'They are on the house.'  
The door was smacked open and Merle Dixon stepped in and a lot of people greeted him from every side of the club.   
'Well sounds good.' Rick grinned and raised his glass up to Glenn and Daryl.  
'Yeah.' Daryl muttered and avoided to look at Merle's direction. 

Like half an hour later the lights went off and the lights on stage went on, everybody silenced at once and started clapping and whistling when Sasha ran up the stairs.  
'I'd like to welcome you all to our monthly raven's night. We are all so excited for Beth's performance and so I don't want you to wait longer. Here's our lady of the night: Beth!' Sasha left the stge and went back behind the bar as Beth stepped out on the stage. Daryl didn't want to look but he just had to and he didn't regret it. Beth's messy curls were cascading over her shoulders, her eyes covered in the usual black eyeshadow and eyeliner combination, her lips painted in a deep red. She wore a strapless and very tight black lace corsage dress, tight around her torso leading into several layers of lace and lack fabric falling down her hips until to the half of her thighs, she didn't wear any tights and the creamy long legs ended in black killer plateau high heels.   
'Hell, I would ask her out right away if there wouldn't be Lori.' Rick grinned. Quickly Daryl averted his eyes and stared into his glass, hoping Glenn and Rick didn't notice him looking at Beth. 

How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb?  
Without a soul;  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
Until you find it there and lead it back home.

Beth's voice gave Daryl goosebumps. Before yesterday he has never heard Beth sing but her voice was amazing and he couldn't help but look back up to the stage. 

Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Daryl forced himself to turn around but he ordered another drink. He didn't want Beth back in his life but she was just appearing everywhere.  
Rick scuffed his friend's shoulder and looked at him with a big grin. 'Told you yesterday already she's amazing. Maybe you should ask her out after the show.'  
'Oh no, I surely won't do that, Rick. She's not my type at all, I just like her voice.' Daryl replied quickly and swallowed his drink. He felt like his cheeks were burning up and it was pretty awkward. He didn't blame Rick for his insensitivity though, he had no idea about his past with Beth and it was better that way.  
Beth started her next song, it was a lot louder and darker and allowed her some sexy dancing but she still mainly focused on the singing. 

Three songs later Daryl couldn't help but stare at Beth, she was so stunning in her outfit and with her singing.

I hate you for the sacrifices you make for me  
I hate you for every time you bled for me  
I hate you for the way you smile when you look at me  
I hate you for never taking control of me  
I hate you for always saving me from myself  
I hate you for choosing me and not someone else  
I hate you for always pulling me back from the edge  
I hate you for every word you said to me

Blood, blood, blood!  
Pour mud through my veins  
Such a dirty, dirty mouth.  
I'm not that easy  
Blood, blood, blood!  
Pour mud through my veins  
I'm a dirty, dirty girl   
I wanna feel saved

Suddenly Daryl was punched in the face and knocked off his chair. He roughly landed on the ground and tasted blood.   
'Take yer dirty eyes off my sister, asshole!' Daryl made out Merle's voice above him.  
'Before you punch Daryl, you should punch the other guys here as well!' Rick built up in front of Merle while Glenn rushed down to Daryl. Some blood trickled from the corner of his mouth and his jaw hurt badly.  
'Daryl?' Merle asked and took a closer look on Daryl. He knew him and that made it even worse. 'Then especially take yer eyes off her, fucker!' He spit on the ground right in front of Daryl and walked away as he noticed Sasha coming their way.  
'Are you alright, Daryl?' she asked and handed him a bag of ice cubes and a tissue.   
'I'm fine. You warned us. Sorry for causing trouble.' Daryl muttered holding the ice bag to his jaw and wiping away the blood.  
'I still wonder why Merle let go of you so fast. Not his style usually.' Sasha handed Daryl a small shot of peach schnapps but he shook his head no.  
'I don't drink such stuff. The Jack is already hitting on my head.'

The show ended at some point and Beth left the stage to get in the crowd. She sat at the bar directly next to Glenn, Rick and Daryl and ordered a shot of pure Jack.  
'You rocked it so much.' Sasha grinned and poured in the whiskey.  
'I know. I always do.' Beth poured down the shot and immediately asked for another one. Merle's presence in the club kept most people away from her but Glenn and Rick took the chance to get into a talk with her.  
Beth snapped at them to leave her alone but when Rick offered to buy her some drinks she was a quite nice person. Swallowing one shot after another she got drunk pretty quickly.  
Daryl was staring down into his glass when he all of a sudden had hands on his shoulders.  
'Hello cutie, why don't ya join our little round?' Beth breathed into his ear obviously not recognizing him yet.  
'No, thanks.' Daryl mumbled not looking up from his drink. He smelled the whiskey in her breathand also the sweet perfume. Her lips were so close to his ear it made him shiver.   
'Oh come on, I even pay.' she whispered, brushing his ear with her lips. She tangled a strain of hair in her fingers, her fingers brushing his cheek. Beth pressed her body to his back so Daryl felt her chest rising and falling. 'We could also go ta my place if ya want.' Beth whispered and laid one hand on his thigh.  
Daryl didn't know what to do, his breath was fastened and the panic was rising inside of him. Beth moved her hand closer to his crotch and embarrassed Daryl noticed himself getting a hard on.  
Rick and Glenn watched them pretty amused. They knew how uncomfortable Daryl felt with women still they didn't do something to get Beth off him.  
'Come on, cutie. I know what you want.' Beth gripped his chin with her hand and turned his face towards her to brush his hair out of his face.   
All of a sudden Beth pulled away and stepped backwards nearly falling on her heels, her face showed naked panic and fear. 'Oh my god.' she kept whispering and ran off to Merle. 'We leave, right now!' Nearly ripping off his jacket she pulled Merle out of the club, leaving some very confused people behind, especially Rick and Glenn had no idea what had happened.  
Daryl felt like stabbed, the expression on her face when she noticed it's him burned into his mind, he was confused and a little bit hurt as well but he wouldn't admit that. Why did Beth react like that?

'Hell, Bethy, what happened?' Merle asked once they arrived at their apartment.  
'Not your business.' Beth snapped and wanted to leave off to her room but Merle was faster and grasped her wrist.  
'Beth. After four years of livin' with ya I think I know you enough to see there's somethin' wrong. Maybe ya really should quit that job.'  
'I ain't doin' shit, Merle. I love that job and it's the only one getting' us legal money.'  
'By the way, we've got a lil' business tomorrow and I need ya to take care nobody disturbs.'  
'There's again how fuckin' much you care for my damn problems again, asshole.' Beth struggled to free her wrist as she gave him a death glare.  
'Well, you made clear you don't wanna tell. Spill it or leave it, I ain't playin' your bitch games, Bethy.'   
'Daryl Greene is here.' Beth growled and pressed her lips together forming a thin line.   
'I know. Punched him the face when he stared at ya. What's the matter still?' A slightly quizzical expression came to Merle's features as he glanced at Beth.  
'I flirted with him like a dumbass bitch because he hid his fuckin' face from me and so I didn't recognize him. He was there with two guys, Kirk and Sven, I think. I didn't expect him to appear in Atlanta and especially not to have friends.'  
'Ya mean that wannabe cop and that Asian? Bethy, why do ya have ta flirt with everyone once you had a drink? Remember what happened with Jimmy and Zach? No need for a repeat.' Merle was pissed but he still had a slight grin on his lips for his amusement on his sister's behavior.  
'Yeah, I remember that well. It won't happen again, especially not with Daryl Greene. I hope he doesn't show up at the club again. I totally forgot about him the last years. Damn him.' Beth swore as Merle let go of her wrist and she walked up to her bedroom.  
Her mind was filled with Daryl, she had no clue why because she really had enough of him since he just kissed her at his house four years ago. The memories still filled her with anger and today she had been so stupid to even try to drag him home for a one-night-stand because she had some fucking drinks.   
Beth wanted to hit her head to the wall.  
Something inside her told her to stay far away from Daryl but something else radiated a feeling that she had missed him in her environment but she didn't want to realize that.

Daryl was alone in the apartment he shared with Rick, he was lying in his bed and stared up to the ceiling.  
Beth noticing him changed something. He didn't want to see her again, yet again he wanted to, though. He was torn. Torn between his old, buried feelings and the need to live his new life further without her in it.  
This evening changed so much but nobody would understand it. He had no choice but to move on, Beth's face when she got it was him was pretty enough for him to know he was not wanted in her life anymore. The shock and fear in her eyes hurt him and he just wanted to erase her out of his mind and out of his heart. But as if that was so easy. He wanted to call Maggie but he didn't want to disturb her so he just turned his face in his pillow and tried to fall asleep. The Sunday he would spend studying so he would be distracted.

Meanwhile Beth had turned up her music so the walls vibrated. She sat at the desk in her room and thought about her stupid flirting from earlier in the night. Furiously she threw the vase to the ground so the floor was covered in water, shards of glass and flowers. Beth didn't care, she needed to let out these feeling since they made her insane.   
'Fuck!' Beth screamed and hit the mirror on the wall with her fist. The glass cracked and with a stabbing pain blood began to flow over Beth's hand. 'Shit.' she mumbled before she collapsed on the ground and burst out in tears.  
Worried by all the noise of breaking glass Merle entered her room and seeing her shattered by tears on the floor he rushed to her and pulled her in a tight hug. He felt a little bit weird with that but he knew Beth needed that. Beth hid her face on his chest and sobbed uncontrollably, her tears wetting her brother's shirt but neither of them cared right now. Merle couldn't stand his sister sad. When she calmed down a little he noticed her hand bleeding and frowned. 'I'm not quite sure but that might need a few stitches.' he said when he looked in the teary eyes and her messed up makeup.  
Beth said nothing, she just got up with him to drive to the next hospital.  
She couldn't explain her breakdown, she just wasn't used to feelings, she had avoided them all her life but sometimes there were too many crashing down on her and she just needed to get rid of them in this way. Beth was glad she had her brother on such days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, so this is it. They met and Beth's reaction was really heavy. Will Daryl get over that?  
> Lyrics were out of Evanescence's Bring Me To Life and by In This Moment's Blood :)  
> Drop me a review please :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, thank you all so much! The favorites and alerts exploded literally since the last chapter I am amazed, really!!  
> Well, this chapter took me ages, I'm sorry for that but I started my apprenticeship as a paralegal and I was so tired all days, additionally I have a second job in a store I am in Fridays & Saturdays so I am a lot of busy!!! Well, my body is slowly getting used to a the work so expect chapters to come faster now. Also I started on a new Bethyl fanfic I will post sunday I think. It will be AU again but not as crazy as this one.   
> Okay, enjoy this chapter now.

It was Friday evening when Rick knocked the door to Daryl's bedroom in their apartment and opened it after nobody answered him. Daryl had his headphones plugged in and was sitting on the floor in the middle of his room surrounded by books and sheets he wrote full with stuff. That's the way he used to study, Rick had seen it often enough since they moved into the apartment. Daryl's hair hung in his face, his glasses were askew on his nose, he had a pencil stuck behind his ear and one between his lips chewing on it as he read in one of the books. Rick knew he was probably listening to some country music on a high volume so nothing would distract him. Anyway, his friend was worried. Daryl didn't leave his room for anything other than for his classes, his shift at Carol's Cafe and to get his ordered food from the door and that behavior worried Rick. Usually they sat on the couch and played video games or watched movies together and Daryl only went away to study when Lori was around. Something changed since the last Saturday and Rick really needed to know what. Daryl had left the club immediately after Beth and her brother and Rick had seen the obvious pain on his face but he hadn't answered any questions, he had just rushed home and locked the door and ignored an attempt of Rick or Glenn to make contact. The only one he talked to was Maggie but whatever his problem was it was save with her since not even Glenn had any idea. Rick was standing behind Daryl a few minutes before he pulled the headphones out of his ears. 'Earth to Daryl, do you have a little time?'   
Daryl jerked and threw the book aside. 'Hell, Rick. Don't scare me like that. I don't have time, if you noticed, I am studying and it's really necessary.' Rick rolled his eyes and pulled out a cover of a video game from behind his back.   
'I got the new game. Thought you wanted to play with me. You studied the whole week and it's Friday, time for some fun.' Rick saw Daryl sigh and glancing between the game and his books before he muttered 'Well, so then.' and got up, taking the game from Rick and rushing into the living-room. Rick just grinned and went after him. Quickly Daryl set up the PlayStation and soon the men ended up playing their new video game. But when they paused to order pizza Rick just had to ask Daryl about last Saturday. Daryl looked for an excuse but he had none. He didn't want to let Rick know all these things but still he had no way to come out of this talk otherwise.   
'I know Beth. We went to High School together. I-I had a crush on her back then and we have been something like friends until she joined a group of badass bullies and changed to what she obviously still is. One day she asked to meet me alone and we did and I took Maggie because I was scared she wouldn't come alone and she noticed Maggie and ran off but the same night I found her sitting on our porch pretty much beaten up by whoever, she never told me. Anyway, I cared for her and let her sleep over at our house because nobody was there and all was okay until the next morning we had a little play fight and I was so stupid to kiss her. I screwed it up big time and got the painful answer on that. I never saw her again after that until now. And really, Rick, did you see her face? I have been such an idiot.' The same painful expression came to Daryl's features when he told Rick their story. He couldn't quite believe all this.  
'Wow, never would've thought you know her. It's such a coincidence we met her here, I mean Atlanta is so big.'  
'I know, she was pretty much out of my mind already and then we went to that club and she was there.' Daryl let out a deep sigh, he still wasn't sure if he should like the fact that Beth was back in his life or not. Everything seemed messed up again after he had sorted all out so well.   
'Do you still have feelings for her?' Rick asked straight out and took a close look in the eyes of his friend, they often said more than he expressed with words.   
'No, of course not.' Daryl muttered and averted his gaze back to the video game.  
'Daryl, honestly, you all act like it. I think there are still feelings left. Your face was pure pain when she fled out of the club last Saturday. You can't fool me here.' Rick noticed Daryl sighing and putting away the controller of the PlayStation before he looked back at his friend.   
'Fact is, Rick, she likes to play games and she's a bitch and my so called feelings are probably just chemical reactions of male hormones on her appearance. I had a crush on her when I was fourteen and seventeen. I am done with that. I am twenty-one now and one day you need to make a cut and my cut happened when I went to college. Can we go on playing now?' Daryl used to explain things scientific when he got protective about his own behavior and mind. Rick decided to leave it with that and they went on playing. 

The doorbell rang and Rick went to open the door. 'Hey guys!' Glenn said once Rick opened the door. 'Here's your pizzas and mine as well. Thought I get them to you since my shift was over. What are we doing tonight? Going to Sasha's?'   
Rick shrugged his shoulders. 'I am in but persuading Daryl could become a challenge.'   
'Just tell him he can take one of his books. No challenge and he's happy.' Glenn grinned and went inside with the pizza boxes. 

An hour later the boys arrived at Sasha's bar. It wasn't as stuffed with people today but still well-attended. Apparently the show was just about to start since Sasha was standing up on the stage. Tyreese was talking to some people next to the door as Rick, Glenn and Daryl sat down at the bar listening to Sasha.  
'Today is only a small show scheduled due to Beth getting injured. Later the mic will be open for everyone, I hope you all have fun tonight!'  
Rick glanced at Daryl and gave him a significant look. Something inside Daryl calmed down and he took out his book and began to study while Sasha already was back to bartending and gave out their drinks to them.

There didn't pass a lot of time until the bar door was smacked open and Beth entered the club with two men on both her sides. She made her way through the crowd quickly, the men not leaving her, and sat down. Daryl glanced at her and couldn't help but smirk when he noticed she was wearing the exact same clothes she used to wear back then in high school. A black top with the angel wing vest over it, the short black leather skirt, the ripped black tights and the leather boots. Her hair was as messy as usually and her makeup as black as always. 'Three Jack and Coke.' Beth ordered as she typed on her phone without looking up.  
'Good evening to you, too, Beth. Shane, Phillip.' Sasha nodded to the men and poured their drinks in.  
Daryl saw Beth's hand wrapped in a bandage and he wondered what happened but he quickly looked back into his book, still not studying but making out what she talked about with the two men.  
'We've got half an hour to enjoy ourselves, then we are back to business. You got the stuff, Phillip?'   
'Of course. Where's Merle anyway?' The man called Phillip asked, he wore an eye patch and Daryl wouldn't want to meet him alone on the street in the dark.   
'Merle got in trouble with the police. But as usual, Shane will get him out of this, ain't I right?' Beth gave the other man a glare before she emptied her drink.  
'Yeah, for sure. Business's not same without Merle.' Shane mentioned. 

At a certain point of time Beth asked Sasha for the time and gave Shane and Phillip a significant look before she emptied her drink quickly and got up from the bar stool. Since she had had a lot of drink she was slightly stumbling but none of the guys she was with made any attempt to take care of her. They disappeared out of the club and Daryl couldn't help but to get up and excuse himself to need a little bit of fresh air just to follow Beth unseen. They had been talking about business and since Merle had always been into illegal business he surely bound Beth into it as well and Daryl was dying to find out what their business was about. He followed them through some narrow alleys until they arrived at a dark alley with barely any lights apart from one single one above a door. It all looked like straight out of a mafia movie. As soon as Beth and the two men stopped Daryl hid behind a corner and was just far enough away not to be seen but still to hear what they were saying.  
'Where's your courier now, Phillip? You know exactly Merle and I need the stuff.' Beth gave Phillip a glare.   
Daryl watched Shane retreat from them, not noticed by Beth obviously. Suddenly a dark figure appeared in the shadows of the high buildings and before Daryl could do something or even realize what was going on he noticed Shane running past him and the person storming out of the shadow knocking Beth down with a strong hit to her head. With a thud Beth landed on the cold stony ground. The man kicked her in the side just to be sure she was really unconscious before Phillip bowed down and took her purse. He opened it and pulled out a handful of money. Quickly he counted the bills and stuffed them into the pocket at the inside of his jacket as he pulled out some tiny plastic bags out of Beth's purse as well. There was some white powder inside and Daryl could tell it probably were drugs. Beth was unconsciously coughing and blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. Daryl didn't know what to do but he knew he couldn't fight Phillip and the other man if they would notice he witnessed everything. Daryl was scared and so he kept in his hiding no matter how much he wanted to help Beth right now. To be honest, he would want to help anyone in that situation but earlier that evening Rick had hit a point and he knew he had been right but he had to let go of all of that. Beth didn't want him in her life or she wouldn't have just left four years ago, neither would she have acted like she did a week ago. Daryl pressed his back to the stone wall when Phillip and his accomplice walked through a crossing alley and disappeared. He waited a minute to see if Shane was coming back but he wasn't and so without a lot of thinking he made his way to Beth and knelt beside her unconscious body. He examined her face and head where he found a small bleeding cut on nearly the same spot one had been four years ago when he found her sitting on his porch. There also still was some blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. It looked a little artsy since her lipstick color matched the shade of red the blood had perfectly. Daryl shook her shoulder carefully but she didn't move. He had to bring her into his apartment. It wasn't too far but a taxi would surely be a good help.

When Daryl carried Beth up the stairs to his apartment she came back to consciousness although she appeared drowsy a lot and still not really back with her mind. She batted her eyelashes like a million times and it looked like she was trying to focus.   
'Where 'm I?' she nuzzled through her barely opened lips while she clutched the collar of Daryl's shirt. If he didn't know someone just knocked her out he would even assume her being high or heavily drunk by the way she acted.  
'Sh, it's alright, Beth, you are safe here.' Daryl muttered when he finally made it to pull his keys out of his pocket. Still he couldn't unlock the door with Beth on his arms and since she was in her half-awake state he carefully placed her on her feet but still kept one arm wrapped around his waist as he was sure she wouldn't be able to keep herself in an upright position right now. And just like he had known it, Beth dropped her weight against him, unexpectedly she even wrapped her arm around his shoulders and brought her face close to his own.  
'Ya grew a beard. Like that.' she nuzzled again and placed a finger on his beard, softly caressing the scrubby chin of him.   
'Beth, please, stop that. You don't know what you're saying, neither what you're doing.' Daryl finally made it to unlock the door and he carefully guided her into his bedroom where he sat her on his bed. 'Stay here, I get a band-aid and some water. Do not even try to get up, got me?' Daryl gave her a strict look she answered with a very wild nodding.  
When Daryl got water and band-aid he returned to his bedroom and found Beth either asleep or unconscious again lying on his bed. He let out a sigh and took off her boots before he carefully pulled the quilt over her. After he took the cloth he got and dipped it into the warm water. Softly he dabbed off the blood from her face and from her mouth before he placed the band-aid on the cut over her eyebrow. She looked very peaceful when she was asleep. Her skin was pale but it suited her just as perfectly as her delicate features and the curly blonde hair. Daryl stroked a strand of hair behind her ear and took another close look at her.  
She didn't change a lot since the days they studied together for tests. Under all the makeup she still was the same girl, her badass behavior was just facade, Daryl was sure. He wanted to touch her but he didn't dare to since if she would wake up she would probably freak out. Daryl took a chair next to the bed and sat beside her, his eyes glancing all over her. He knew she would be mad when she woke up in Daryl's bed in his apartment but where else should he have brought her. There was no place he could think of apart from a hospital but he knew she would like that even less. He still had feelings for her buried deep inside him, he wanted to forget them but it just didn't work out. At first he thought he would just need more time but after four years she was still present in him although they barely ever had anything to do with each other and now she was as screwed up as she could be, dealing with drugs, acting like a goth bitch, working for a show in a bar, presenting herself to drunk people. When Daryl thought back to when they used to study together when they were around 13, he would have assumed her to turn out a professor for biochemistry or something but surely not what she was this day. Daryl couldn't understand how she turned out to be like that now and he instantly hoped someone would come along for her one day to change her back to the girl she was one day. He wished it would be himself but he doubted that highly since she was obviously hating him. 

The hours passed and Daryl kept watching and thinking about her. It was 4AM in the morning when she finally opened her eyes drowsily. Her eyes came to focus on Daryl and she immediately sat up in the bed, fully awake now by the shock that drove through her facing Daryl right beside her.   
'Oh my god, Daryl!' she whispered with a very familiar scared expression on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, how will Beth react? Whats going to happen? I have to thank BethylAddixon for the help on this chapter because I was missing on a bridge and she had just that cute idea about Daryl watching Beth and that was so amazing.  
> Go and read her stories by the way, they are great!!!!!  
> Anyway, drop me a review please!!!!!


End file.
